The Milky Way
by Josette King
Summary: Hayley has a...problem. Ever since giving birth to Hope, nothing has been going right for her. Will meeting Leah turn things around?


It has been months of this shit. Ever since I gave birth, vampires, all female, have been chasing me around the country. At first, I had no idea why I was being followed. Until I nearly got my tit bitten off. I had been walking down the streets of New Orleans when a woman standing at the side of the road turned her head so fast that had she turned it any faster it would've snapped right off. She pounced on me and dug her teeth into my breast, drinking the milk right out of it. It was disturbing but at the same time… sensual? Elijah had ripped her off of me and killed her but neither of us could understand why she had done that in the first place.

Over the next week, every woman vampire I ran into would have the same reaction when they saw me. I got used to fending them off after a while. But because I was so busy trying to avoid being attacked, I didn't spend enough time with Hope meaning my breasts were always full of milk. It was almost painful how much was being produced but at least now they were three times the size they were before. They swung around like bowling balls attached to my chest and even though I didn't like to flaunt them, I got a lot of unwanted attention. Thankfully, Rebekah wasn't tempted by my baby sauce so I could live comfortably at home with the Mikaelsons.

It was when a hoard of the vampire girls showed up at the door staring lustily at my inflated breasts that I realized I couldn't stay here any longer. They flooded the house, launching themselves at my double Ds. It was flattering of course, but they had to be stopped. After we ripped them apart, I took off to get away from them. I didn't want to admit it, but I missed the attention as soon as I left.

Turns out, there are vampires all over the country. I couldn't stay in a city for more than a couple of days before they would find me, shaking their hips side to side in an attempt to convince me to give them a taste. "All we want is a little!" they would whine at my cantaloupes whenever they found me. Then, I was on the run again.

Now, I am in a hotel La Push. Washington is on the opposite side of the country from Louisiana so I hoped to stay here for at least a week. I was getting dressed, pulling my shirt over my sizable tits, which was considerably harder now, when they started to leak a bit. "God damnit," I muttered to myself. This happened often so I was used to it at this point. But I had just purchased this top when I was in Portland so I was upset to have ruined it already.

I didn't feel like changing shirts so I just continued dressing. I pulled my jeans over my butt, which bounced a bit when I finally got them on. I zipped my jacket on over my flat stomach but left it at the middle of my torso because it didn't completely close over my chest because of how large it was now.

Suddenly, I heard a female scream from outside. "Die, you stupid bitch," said another voice. I jumped from the window to see what was going on and saw a woman, with breasts just as plump as mine, standing next to a dead vampire.

"Don't tell me you want my milk too," she growled at me. She readied herself to attack me and I saw her breasts sway when she leaned over.

"No!" I yelled, trying not to stare. "I have the same problem. Have vampires been attacking you too?"

"Everyday." She sighed. "They keep trying to get my milk. I gave birth two weeks ago and they've been attacking me ever since."

"That's exactly the same for me!" I said excitedly. "What's your name?"

"Leah." She put her hand on her hip. She was a Native American girl with full hips and legs that went on for miles. "And you?"

"I'm Hayley." I bit my lip as we stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, she was kissing me. I moaned and pressed my chest against her, our boobs intertwining. Our tongues battled for dominance and her hands found purchase on my breasts. "Let's go inside," I suggested.

**Leave me a review ;) **


End file.
